


Won't You Help Me Sober Up? Growing Up, It Made Me Numb (And I Want to Feel Something Again)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholic Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Gets a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Gen, Hallucinations, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Withdrawal, day 22, she sees him as a little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “You know what? This was a dumb idea,” he said, starting to stand up. “It’s not like I’ll actually die from drinking, it’s fine.”“Oh, no you don’t,” Andy said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down onto the couch next to her. “I promised you I wouldn’t let you give up.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Won't You Help Me Sober Up? Growing Up, It Made Me Numb (And I Want to Feel Something Again)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Sober Up by AJR.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 22: Withdrawal.
> 
> TWs: alcohol, alcohol abuse/alcoholism, alcohol withdrawal, vomiting, hallucinations

“Oh, this is gonna suck,” Booker said, flopping down onto the couch.

“Probably,” Andy said.

“I’m like, 99% sure that you’re supposed to be reassuring me or something.”

“Does that sound like me, Book? No? I didn’t think so.”

\---------------

“You know what? This was a dumb idea,” he said, starting to stand up. “It’s not like I’ll actually die from drinking, it’s fine.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Andy said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down onto the couch next to her. “I promised you I wouldn’t let you give up.”

“Yeah, but that was then, and this is now, and  _ now _ I want a drink.”

_ “No,” _ Andy said firmly. “You’re doing this if I have to sit on you to keep you in this house.”

“Andy…”

\---------------

“Fuck, fucking head hurts…” he mumbled, squeezing his head between his hands.  _ “Fuck.” _

He felt Andy, wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him against her side, before he felt something cold on his head and sighed in relief.

“Thanks.”

“Of course,” Andy said softly, not wanting to aggravate his headache. “You can open your eyes, if you want. I turned the lights off and closed the curtains.

He cracked his eyes open, and it was, in fact, much darker than it had been before. The little remaining light still hurt his eyes, though, so he closed his eyes and turned his head into Andy’s shoulder.

\---------------

“God, I hate this, I hate this…” Booker said, his voice strained as he tried not to fall forward onto the toilet.

“I know. You’re doing great, though,” Andy said gently, as she brushed his hair out of his face. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“Oh shit-” he managed before he threw up into the toilet again.

“I’ve got you, just breathe. You’ll feel better soon.”

He slumped back against her and she tightened her arm around him, resting her chin on his head.

\---------------

Booker felt Andy wrap a blanket tightly around him as he shook.

“Why did I think this was a good idea…” he mumbled.

“Because it is a good idea. I know it sucks, but you’re doing great.” She gently ran her hands through his hair, and it helped a little. “I’m proud of you for doing this, Book. You’re doing great.”

\---------------

“Andy.  _ Andy,” _ he said, panic obvious in his voice as he looked at the monster in the corner of the room. “Andy-”

“It’s not there, there’s no one there,” she reassured him, pulling him closer.

“But I-”

“Nothing’s there,” Andy said, turning him around and pulling him into a hug and gently pushing his face into her shoulder. “There’s nothing there. You’re safe, we’re safe. It’s okay.”

\---------------

“Eat your soup, Booker,” Andy said, staring at him intensely.

“I’m not hu-”

“Eat. The. Soup.”

“Fine, but you’re cleaning it up if I throw up again,” he grumbled, forcing himself to take a bite.

“I can live with that,” she said, looking pleased with herself.

\---------------

“Hey, Andy?” he said quietly. “Thanks. For helping me”

“Of course,” she replied. “I’d say ‘anytime,’ but I’m kinda hoping that we don’t need to do this again.”

“That’s fair,” he said, managing a small laugh.

“Try and sleep, hopefully you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“M’kay,” he said as she tugged him closer. “Night, Andy.”

“Night, Book. Sleep well.”

\---------------

“How do you feel?” Andy asked when she saw him opening his eyes.

“I-” he pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. “I actually feel… okay?”

Andy smiled at him. “I’m glad.”


End file.
